


Reverence

by AlessandraMortt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Cass is a tiddies gal, F/F, F/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, leliana centric, the Inquisitor serves his Divines well, they like to make Leliana!sandwiches™ ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraMortt/pseuds/AlessandraMortt
Summary: A stolen moment between Cassandra, Leliana and the Inquisitor. Leliana works too hard and puts too much on her shoulders, they help her relax. (Art)





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm frustrated because Tumblr won't let me post even the cropped versions even though I've seen far more explicit nudity/sex still in there and I just. don't use Twitter so I'm basically screaming into a void there and don't feel comfortable, so fuck it, I'm posting this here. Hope y'all like it.
> 
> Over at Tumblr: https://mortt-artsy.tumblr.com/post/187359223932/baffling-how-if-i-want-to-see-a-certain-kind-of


End file.
